The present invention relates to a locking ring adapted to lock a joint between two tubular elements, of the type which extends around a central axis and comprises at least two rigid segments which each have a main part and two circumferential ends, each segment having a shape which flares out from a thin axial side to a thick axial side.
It is particularly applicable to the locked assembly of cast iron pipes having a nominal diameter in excess of 500 millimeters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,708 discloses a locking ring of this type. This ring is held on a bell end by means of a fastener which is inserted between the ends of two adjacent segments. The manipulation of this ring is complicated and the assembly is therefore expensive.
Another type of locking ring is known from EP-A-690-257. This document describes a split locking ring which is provided, in its part facing the entrance of the bell end, with a stepped recess around the whole of the ring.
To facilitate assembly, this document proposes a retaining ring which extends into the stepped recess before and during the fitting of the spigot end.
The locking ring according to this document has only one segment and is not adapted for joining large-diameter pipes.